Normal For One Night Only
by Vaena
Summary: A story about Dimitri and Rose, of course. Just some light comforting moments between my favourite couple. Its just a one shot, so far anyway. Probably will remain that way unless someone wants more. Enjoy xx


_Hi all, so this is my first fan fiction, and probably isn't that great. I'm not so awesome with story ideas. Trust me my Yr 12 English teacher only liked one of my stories in my last two years of high school. Luckily enough that was 3 days before my HSC. Anyway you don't need to know all this. But I thought of this while staying at a hotel room, and receiving a free bottle of wine. Hopefully you enjoy this story as much as I do reading others. Thanks Vaena _

Dimitri's country music was playing in the background and between no words had to be said – a comfortable silence. We always had that, the ability to not have to say anything, just to relax with each other. Then again maybe he was concentrating on not killing us while on this hazardous blizzard like road. He glanced up every now and then, our eyes met, his eyes lit up and a shiver ran through me. I'd like to think I have the same effect on him. . .

"We're going to have to stop over for the night. It's too dangerous." My thoughts interrupted when he said this. My mind immediately thinking of a million scenarios in which all of them end up with the two of us in one bed. Preferably naked, well at least him half naked!

"Okay, what some cheap motel? Well if you want to save money, we can share?" Did I really just say that? Shit, maybe being alone with him wasn't such a good thing. He chuckled slightly while glancing up at me with his deep soulful eyes. It took my breath away. Eventually through the haze of the storm, the lightly lit sign signalling vacancy at some roadside motel appeared as we pulled to a stop under their conveniently placed archway. Maybe it wasn't as cheap as I thought?

He told me to wait in the car, while he went and grabbed the room key and checked in. I studied my surroundings, Dimitri would be proud that I was surveying the area looking for threats. However through the fog and such all I could see was the building beside us and the pillars of the arch, wonderful. Dimitri soon returned carrying, what I presumed to be, a complimentary bottle of something. He jumped back in and handed me the cheap Double blend labelled wine and gave me a breath taking smile. And put the car into gear and stopped in the park outside our room, number 17. I sighed inwardly, does that number have to come up everywhere, one of the many reasons why Dimitri is so hesitant around me.

He opened the door, and we walked in to find two beds, again I sighed, however, this time Dimitri noticed and by the look in his eyes, I knew he understood my feelings. However he gave a slight smile, barely curling his lips up and moved toward the bathroom. Parched from the drive, ironically in this weather might I add, I looked around the room for glasses, water or even ice would have sufficed. Failing inside I decided there had to be some sort of ice machine or vending machine at least. Miserably I returned to the room, and found Dimitri sitting on the couch chair and went to join him.

"Where did you go?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow. His lips quirked almost into a smile at some thought. And it made me grin in return.

"Just looking for some water, I'm so thirsty. But this hotel really is el cheapo, not even a vending machine. Picked a great one, Comrade." I teased gently and to top it off tossed my hair. He chuckled again; I could feel as his body moved with his laughter. I decided I liked the deep vibrations that came with it. I would love to be able to listen to his laughter all night long.

"Well I guess I will grab some glasses and we can drink the wine?" Wow. He did not just say that. Me, underage, 17 year old me. He would break the rules? "What I can't break the rules for once?" he added once seeing the surprised look in my eyes, always knowing what I was thinking. His eyes crinkled up and he again graced me with his deep laugh. I just nodded in agreement. Not sure what the appropriate response was until I remembered

"There are no glasses. One step ahead of you, Comrade." I smiled at our easy banter. How I wish we could lead a normal life, one in which the only problem with our love story was that he was seven years older than me. Life – isn't it grand?

"I guess we will be drinking it by bottle then?" I nodded again, eager for the opportunity to touch where his lips had been. Desperate, yes. Happy, hell yes. He smiled at my reaction, and opened it up taking a swig first. He handed it to me, which I happily accepted and took one big swig. And almost spat it back out. I managed to swallow it though, not wanting to look weak in front of him. Futile my efforts though,

"Just take sips, it is red wine. It's hard to get used too. You should try drinking Russian vodka. Now that takes it out of you" He remembered. I loved that he was sharing things with me; it felt almost as if we were normal. Almost. And so on we went, sharing swigs of the horrible red wine, his bigger than mine though.

Once the bottle was finished, I finally got up and went to the bathroom, however, I realised while sitting down the wine may have had no effect. But once I stood up I realised that I was more tipsy then I thought. Not much though, just enough to make me feel giddy. It was then that I realised Dimitri was standing in front of me looking intently at me. He smiled once he saw I was looking, and I returned one. He slowly moved his hand forward to caress my cheek; I subconsciously leaned into his soft warm hands. Finally feeling at home as a warm rush tingled throughout my body leaving me wanting more of him touching me. Perhaps it might have been the alcohol that had removed some of my shyness that surrounded me when with him, or perhaps it was just the growing comfort that we shared but I slowly moved a few steps forward until our bodies were touching, and gently reached out and touched his chest. Where his heart was beating fast, matching the pace of my own racing heart beat. He had dropped the hand that was touching my cheek, and moved it to hold me in his arms, his other one mirroring it. Finally I felt at home, with his arms around me and my slowly heating body leaning against his chest. His aftershave lingering… intoxicating. I sighed in contentment the same time he did. I could just imagine the smile that would have formed on his face mirroring the same happiness that was radiating within me.

He began to move again, I thought it was to move away from me, but I saw the conviction in his eyes as he cupped my cheeks and slowly moved forward towards me. His dark hair falling down from behind his ears framing his gorgeous face. My heart beat doubled in pace, and I could hardly breathe and all that I could think of was his warm beautiful lips that were just inches from my own. He barely touched my lips with his, but I couldn't resist the temptation and wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer in the process. He lifted me up in his arms and he kissed me like there was no tomorrow, no storm and definitely no academy. All was right with the world.

He led me to the bed where we lay down next to each other, ignoring the other bed and the fact that each one was a single. He didn't care, so neither did I. He smiled down at me, and lent down once more to capture my lips with his, while it began to grow more heated I somehow ended on top of him while his tongue begged for entrance. The kiss was everything, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, all I could do was move with his lips and body which elicited moans from each of us. I finally pulled away to breathe, and he moved us so I was lying on my side facing him but in his arms. His warm arms protecting me from the world. Just for one night.


End file.
